The present invention relates to a method for forming a bump, a semiconductor element having bumps and a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a method in which a bump is formed on an electrode by applying wire bonding technology is known. According to this method, a tip of a wire is formed in the shape of a ball and the wire is cut while allowing the tip to remain on the electrode. In a conventional method, since a part of the wire in the shape of a projection remains on the bump, it is difficult to bond another wire to the bump.